Broken Wedding
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: The year is 1894 and Danny and Sam's wedding is right around the corner. But soon Danny's ex fiancé comes back to haunt Danny and plots to ruin his wedding. Will her plans fall through? OCxDxS
1. Visitor In The Hallway

**Sam's POV**

I look in the mirror. I see a face. But it isn't mine. It's more beautiful than mine would ever be. I run into the washroom and splash water on my face. I look up. The face is still there. _It's no use, _I thought. _It will never go away._ I drag myself back to my vanity and pick up my brush. Mother gave me it for my sixteenth birthday. It's made out of pure silver. Mother is so generous when it comes to gifts. I stroke my wavy, black hair with a sigh. "I'll never be ready for the wedding," I cried. The truth is, it's _my_ wedding.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My name is Samantha Jolie Manson. I live in a beautiful mansion on the countryside of England. I'm twenty-three years old. Mother and Father expected me to be married years ago. But I never wanted to settle down just yet. But now I am engaged. My fiancé's name is Daniel Fenton. We love each other deeply. I can remember the night he proposed to me perfectly:

**FLASH**

_**One year ago...**_

_Daniel and I were walking through my father's apple orchid. It's really lovely there at sunset._

"_Daniel, this night has been very lovely." I say, with my hands around his arm_

"_Not as lovely you are, love."_

"_Oh, stop! You!" I say, laughing_

"_I can't believe it's been twelve years since we've met."_

"_I know. Time flies when you're in love."_

"_I second on that, pet." He kisses my head._

"_You're too kind."_

"_I know."_

_We walk on a bit. I hold his hand._

_Suddenly, Daniel stops in his tracks, but I continue to walk on._

"_Uh, Miss Manson?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want to ask you something."_

_I walk back to him. "Alrigh', I'm listening."_

_Daniel takes my left hand with both of his._

"_Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"_

_I smiled. "Of course."_

_Daniel smiled too and kissed me. Our first kiss together. It was so exciting._

**FLASH**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Danny's POV**

I sit in my room worrying about the wedding.

"What am I going to do? I know I'm going to mess up!"

"You'll do fine," my sister Elizabeth says, standing in my doorway

Elizabeth is my little sister. She's eighteen. Her long, brunette hair flows as she walks towards me. My little sister stands behind me and puts her arms around my neck. I kiss her little hands. She laughs.

"'ave faith big brother."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Mum and Dad said that I'm always am."

I stand up, smiling. "Stop being such a snob, Elizabeth Annabelle Sarah Fenton!" I laughed out

I grab my little sister's waist and she bursts out laughing.

"You're such a fool Daniel!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" I said as I started to tickle her

Elizabeth is laughing out of control. It's really funny.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I finally let her go. She walked to the doorway.

"Also, you might want to wear your trousers _outside_ of your underpants at the ceremony. Right Daniel?"

These are the little things that bug me about my little sister. She's always right, no matter what.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After I rearranged my clothing, I sat down on my bed. I picked up Mum's copy of _A Christmas Carol_. She loved to read it to us during Christmas. Now Jasmine Rose reads it to us. Mum and Dad left us their mansion in east London after they moved to Yorkshire. As I skimmed through the pages, I heard a creaking noise. Like the one that came from doors. I looked up. A girl was standing at my door in a gorgeous white dress. She had beautiful locks of brown and gold. Her eyes were cascading pools of blue. Suddenly, it hit me. I knew who that girl was.

"Olivia?" I whispered

The girl ran. I chased after her. After an hour of chasing her, I lost her. Then I heard the sounds of someone crying. I walked towards the noise. It grew louder and louder. At the end of corridor, I came to a door. I listened through it. Someone was crying in there. I slowly opened the door. There was a man sobbing over the girl in the white dress. Except now, her dress was stained with blood on her chest. Also, there was a bloodied dagger in the wall. Someone had just murdered that girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I crept in slowly. The man picked up the girl and was still crying over the lifeless body. He lifted his head. I could recognize his face. It was _me_! Soon, I heard a voice, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes. My sister, Jasmine Rose, is sitting next to me. Shaking my arm.

"Daniel? Daniel? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Jasmine, I'm fine."

"You gave me an 'uge fright, little brother. Don't wander like that anymore!"

"Jasmine, I'm twenty-three. I can do what I want."

"Alrigh'. Enough fighting. 'ow did you get 'ere in the first place?"

"Olivia was 'ere."

"Danny, I—"

"She came to see me again. She still loves me."

"Daniel. She—"

"I must find her! I need to tell her that I still love her too!"

"DANIEL!! ENOUGH!!!" Jasmine shouts, "Daniel, Olivia's dead. There's no way that she could've been 'ere."

"I saw 'er. I saw 'er being murdered. That 'orrific night."

Jasmine took my hand. "Little brother, Olivia was murdered five years ago. I know that you've been through a lot, but you're betrothed now. To Samantha. You love her. You can't turn on her now. Your wedding is in a week!"

"I know. But Olivia was going to be my bride first."

"Daniel, I know you loved 'er a lot, but, it's time to let go. She'd want you to."

"She would. But I'll still love 'er no matter what. But Samantha will always come first."

"That's my little brother." She wraps her arms around me.

Tears are still falling from my eyes.

"She died on our wedding day. She left us there, she never even came into the room."

"Danny, I'm so sorry." She too started to cry.


	2. Vows and Gowns

**Sam's POV**

I'm in my room trying on my new engagement dress. It looks gorgeous on me. My sister, Felicity Ann, is curling my hair. She says I'll look dazzling at the party. I hope I can just get through the ceremony without purging.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Felicity Ann is twenty-five. She's the oldest in the family. After me there's four other girls and one brother. My oldest little sister is seventeen, her name is Jennifer Francis. Next in line is Elizabeth Jane, she's eleven. She also has a twin sister named Elana Jessica. Our youngest sister is a mere six years old, her name is Catherine Georgina. Lastly, our baby brother, Henry James, is only four months of age. Henry James is Mum's last baby. None of us have seen Mum or Henry James since his birth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I am supposed to meet with Daniel today to review our vows at church. I went over to his house to see if he was ready to go to church with me. His sister answered the door and said that he wasn't feeling well.

"But m-may I see him, Elizabeth?"

"I'll won't be just a moment. Stay 'ere." And like that she's up the stairs and in Daniel's room.

She comes back down a few moments later.

"Well?" I ask

"Older brother would love your company."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." I curtsied and she curtsied back. She led me up the stairs into Daniel's bedroom. He was laying on his bed, reading a novel of some sort.

"'ello, Miss Manson." He gets up. My fiancé walks over to me and kisses my hand.

"'ello to you too Mr. Fenton."

"So, what brings you 'ere?"

"We 'ave to go to church, remember?"

"Righ', Righ'. Our vows, righ'?"

"Correct."

"Alrigh', then. I'll be down in two ticks and we'll go. Sound good?"

"Fine. I'll be waiting."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Danny's POV**

As Samantha left the room, I searched around my room, looking for my church outfit. I finally found it and changed into it. As I was washing my face, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Danny?" a ghostly voice whispered

I turned around. It was Olivia again. "Olivia!" I tried to grasp the figure but I just went through her. "Olivia! What's 'appened to you?!"

"'elp me, Daniel. Please." Then she disappeared. I fell to my knees.

"Olivia was 'ere again?"

I nodded.

"Look, Daniel, Mum and Dad are coming 'ome for your wedding. Would you want them to be upset when they find out that you wanted to marry another woman?"

I looked up. "Elizabeth, leave. Now."

"Goodness," she scoffed, "Men." She leaves.

I splash more water on my face and head downstairs. Samantha is sitting in the parlor, chatting with Jasmine Rose.

"Wow, little brother, you look well."

"Thank you, Jasmine."

Samantha stands up and walks over to me. Her long, flowing, black dress sways as she walks. She puts her arm through mine. Jasmine picks up a book and starts reading.

"Well, we'll be back in an 'our." I say to my older sister

"'ave fun." she replies, not looking up from her book

Samantha puts on her white gloves and we head out.

"Lovely day, in't it?" I say

"Yes, it is."

_Silence._

"Um, Samantha?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you really want to go over the vows _now_? We could do them later."

"We went over this, Daniel. We said that we we're going to go over them today."

"Righ', righ'. Of course we did."

"You don't remember saying tha' do you?"

"Not at all."

She groans.

"Samantha, darling, you know I love you and you know I can be forgetful."

"I know." She blushes.

I kiss her head. "But I'd never forget you, sweetheart."

"I'd never forget you either." She gives me a slight peck on the lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sam's POV**

After we left the church, we went to the dress maker's to pick out my gown. I tried on a lovely white lace one.

"Wha' do you think of this one, Daniel?"

"I think any of these would look dashing on you."

"You're righ'."

"'ere." He handed me a silk gown with sash around the shoulders. "Try this one." I grabbed the dress and tried it on. It was magnificent. I came out of the changing room.

"Well, wha' do you think?"

"Darling, you look absolutely smashing. That dress makes you look wonderful!"

I looked in the mirror. I looked gorgeous.

"Let's buy it!"

I quickly went back in the changing room and came out in my regular dress. I brought the dress up to the register.

"How much is this dress, exactly?" my fiancé asks

"148 pounds."

"Goodness," Daniel says as he hands him the money, "Prices are really going up this year."

"I know." the clerk replied

"Oh, Daniel! I forgot to get gloves!"

"We 'ave a lovely selection in the front."

I run to the front and pick out a beautiful pair of satin gloves with little roses on them. I go back to the clerk and give them to him.

"Tha'll be twenty-five pounds." Daniels groans as he gives him the money. "'ave a good day."

"You too." Daniel says as we walk out of the shop with my new dress and gloves.

"Pet, you do know tha', tha' dress was very expensive. I don't want you to ruin it."

"Daniel, I won't. I'm very careful wit' these things."

"Alrigh' then."

As we walk up my front steps, I put my arms around Daniel's neck.

"I 'ad a really smashing time. You want to come in for some tea?"

"I'd love to, but I think I should be heading 'ome. Jasmine expected me to be 'ome 'ours ago."

"Of course. Yes. I'll see you tomorrow morn. Brigh' an' early!"

"Brigh' an' early. Righ'." He gives me a small kiss on the cheek and leaves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walk inside. To my surprise, someone is in the sitting room. The figure walks towards me. I step back.

"Who are you? Wha' do you want?!" I screamed

I run up to my room.

_Gosh, tha' gave me a frigh'!_

I lay down on my bed. Jennifer Francis and Elizabeth Jane burst into my room.

"Wha's all the commotion, Sarah?" Elizabeth yells. Sarah is Elizabeth's nickname for me.

"I'm fine. I just 'ad a frigh', is all."

"Well, we'll be down the corridor if you need us." Jennifer says

"Alrigh'." I reply

They leave.

_Tha' was **so** scary!_


	3. Mum's Back

Later, I finally got enough courage to go down the corridor. I slowly walk down the steps and into Mum's library. No one is allowed in except Mum. But we haven't seen her in four months, so I took my chances. There were so many books. I picked out random books from the shelf. Each one was mesmerizing. I found _Little Women_ and sat down in a chair and begun to read it. I was so into the book, I forgot that Daniel was taking me out to lunch today. Then suddenly, I heard footsteps. I thought nothing of it and continued reading.

"Caught again reading in my library, dear?" a voice said

"What do you—" I looked up. _Mum_. "Mum!!" I threw down the book and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Mum. I've missed so much," I cried

"I know you have darling. But I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." She said

"Where were you for so long?" I said as tears fell from my eyes

"I was living wit' your brother and uncle in Scotland."

"Why?"

She sighs. "Your father an' I 'ad a figh' an' I didn't want any of you girls getting 'urt."

"But we're fine Mum! Come live wit' us again!"

"I can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Your father an' I are divorcing."

"Wha'?!" I shouted, "Are you mad, Mother?! You love Father!"

"I did."

"Mum," I took her hands, "I want you and Dad both at my wedding."

"But darling—"

"Mum, I'm sorry. Please. Don't." I ran off crying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_I cannot believe Mum and Dad are divorcing. They were so lovely t'gether!"_ I cried to myself

"Knock, knock." a voice says

I look up with a tear-stained face. It's Daniel. I run over to him and throw my arms around my lover.

"Daniel," I cried, "I've the worst news."

"Wha' is it, pet?"

"My parents are splitting up."

"I'm so sorry." He held my arms as I cried on his shoulder. "We'll get through tis'."

"I 'ope so," I said, brightening up, "I don't want this argument ruining our festivities."

"Tha's my girl." Daniel put his arms around me. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Daniel, I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"And I think I want to 'ave the wedding at my uncle's castle in Edinburgh." I smiled and took my fiancé's hand.

"Wha'?! Samantha! We agreed tha' we'd 'ave it in Newcastle, by the beach."

"I know, but maybe it'd be an adventure! I always loved my uncle's castle. Tha's also by the beach."

"Samantha..."

"Jus' give it a thought."

"Alrigh'."

"Well, I'll see you in the morn."

"Brigh' an' early."

"Brigh' an' early, righ'." I kiss him goodbye.

"Bye, love."

"Bye, Daniel."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Danny's POV**

"Maybe we _should_ 'ave the wedding in Edinburgh. Wha' do you think, 'ermione?" I ask my little niece

The little girl just sits on my bed and drools.

"You're righ'." I fall on my bed and cover my eyes. "I'm in a rough patch 'ere."

"Daniel Michelangelo Fenton! Stop polluting 'ermione's mind!" Elizabeth screamed at me

She scooped up the toddler and ran down to Jasmine's corridor. When she came back, I was due for another yelling.

"Daniel! 'ow could you? You know tha' 'ermione is very special to Jasmine!" Hermione is Jasmine's only daughter. She's the child of Jasmine's late husband. If something happened to Hermione, Jasmine would lose her mind.

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just asking the tot 'er opinion!"

"Daniel," she crosses her arms, "'ermione's barely two."

"I know. But," I lay down on my bed. "I don't know wha' to do about the wedding."

"You'll know when the time is righ'." she leaves

I walk to the door and scream to her, "Wha' the name in bloody hell's tha' supposed to mean?"

She laughs. "You'll see."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's now four days until my wedding. Samantha and I finally decided that we should have it in Newcastle. It should be amazing. Once we're married, Samantha and I will live either in my mansion or in Manchester. Anyway, the rare visits from Olivia were coming more often. A lot of the time, more than needed.

"Olivia! Please! Stop coming 'ere! I'm getting married in four days!"

"Daniel, please. You don't know wha' it's like to live over there. It's 'orrible!" She throws herself on me.

I pull her off. "Olivia Bradshaw, pull yourself together. You died years ago an' never wanted to see me. Now tha' I'm gettin' married, you suddenly show up an' want to be wit' me again? Olivia, I 'ave a bride waitin' for me. I wan' to be wit' 'er."

"But _I _was going to be your bride."

I put my arms around her. "'Liv..." I call her my pet name for her.

"You still remember my pet name."

"Of course. Even though I'm gettin' married, I'll still love you. In spirit." I stroke her long brown and gold hair and kiss her forehead. She smiled.

"I'd better go." She kisses me. "Goodbye, Daniel." She disappears.

I wave into the air. "Goodbye, pet."

My door opens. It's Samantha. "Who was tha' you were talking to?" she asks

"Oh, no one." She walks over to me and I give her a kiss. "But is tha' all you want to talk about now?" She smiled as I kissed her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sam's POV**

The next morning, Danny and I lay on top of his bed. It was very unladylike for me to spend the night with him, but I couldn't care less.

"Good morn, Daniel."

"Good morning, pet." He kissed my forehead. Then he took me in his arms. "I love you so much, darling."

"I love you too." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"We should be getting up now."

"Yeah... We should."

Daniel gets up and goes into his washroom. I go into his sister's powder room to freshen up. When I come back, Daniel is slumped up against his washroom wall. His eyes were pitch black and his skin was turning blue.

"Daniel!! DANIEL!!!! Can you 'ear me?! Daniel!!"


	4. Olivia's Plot

A day passed and Daniel was still in the infirmary. I was waiting outside the doors of his hospital room for an answer.

_This is all my fault. I should've **never** stayed over for the nigh'._

Finally, a nurse came out. She nodded. I ran in with a huge grin on my face to Daniel's bedside. I took his hand.

"Daniel," I said in a soft voice, "Are you alrigh'?"

"I should be fine." he groaned

"You should rest."

"Always looking out for me, eh Samantha?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You'll be okay in time for the wedding, righ'?" I asked as I held his hand

"I'll be better than ever."

I smiled again.

"I love you, pet."

"I love you too, Daniel." I cried

I held onto him for the longest time. _He needed me. Daniel's in the infirmary because of my carelessness. I should've never left him yesterday._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Danny's POV**

As I lay restless in my infirmary bed at night, a shadow appears in the room.

"Olivia... Please. You've already caused enough damage."

It's true. She's the one who knocked me out last night.

"Daniel, please. Listen to yourself." She lights a candle and holds it up to show that she's there. "You're being a fool."

"Olivia, why are you doing this to me?"

She sits down on my bed.

"Because I love you, darling." She tries to kiss me. I turn away. "Oh, so tha's how you're going to act, eh?"

"I'm gettin' married tomorrow morn! I can't be seen wit' you."

She laughs. "Daniel, I'm jus' a vision played from your mind. You're the only one who can see me."

"I still love you, just not as much as Samantha."

"Wha's she got tha' I don't?!" she cried

"She's alive."

And like that, Olivia ran out of the room sobbing. Jasmine walked into the room with a flickering candle.

"Daniel, are you alrigh'? I thought I heard crying."

"Probably jus' the wind."

"Oh, alrigh' then. Night'."

"Nigh'."

She left. I lay in bed, thinking about what just happened. I tried to let it slide but it kept coming back to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up and sleepily got out of bed. I threw water on my face and got dressed. As I walked downstairs, Elizabeth is sitting in the lounge reading a penny-magazine.

"Oh! 'ello Daniel! 'ow are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"You gettin' breakfast?"

"I guess so."

"Well, Mum's 'ere an' she's makin' 'ash browns an' poached eggs."

"Yum." I said sarcastically

I walked into the dining hall and Mum was sitting at the table feeding our youngest sister, Georgina Madeline.

"'ello Mum."

"Daniel!" She put down the fork which had Georgina's food on it and runs over to me. I hug her. "Oh, 'ow I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mum."

"Look at you! You're so grown up!"

"Mum, the last time I saw you was six months ago, at the engagement party."

"I know, but it's jus' been so long."

"Well, you're 'ere now." She hugs me again.

"Oh! Would you like some breakfast?" She shows me a plate of eggs, bacon and hash browns.

"No thank you. I need to see Samantha about something."

"Oh, well, go a'ead. No one's stopping you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I put on my coat and go outside. It's snowing and people are rushing around buying tons of things. That means Christmas must be coming soon. I walked through the snow-bedded park and stopped in my tracks.

I sighed. "Olivia, please stop following me."

"B-but Daniel. We should be t'gether again!"

I shook my head and smiled. "Olivia, darling, you can't get someone to love you by following them everywhere."

"I jus' want you to want me again."

"Miss Bradshaw, I love you as a dear friend, but you don't exist anymore. I'm sorry." I start to walk away, but Olivia grabs my arm.

Her eyes were filled with anger and hatred. "Daniel, you will love me again. You will. Nothing will stop me." She growled


	5. Gruesome End

**Note: At the end of this chapter, it will get a little gruesome. Read it if you dare…**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sam's POV **

"Well," I said, looking out my window. "Tomorrow's my weddin' day."

Felicity Ann is smoothing out my dress. "Don't be worried, Sarah." She also calls me Sarah. "I got married five years ago an' look at me! I 'ave three beautiful children an' a wonderful 'usband who loves us." She puts the gown down on my bed and looks through my closet.

"You make it sound so easy. It's not! It's very difficult."

"Sarah, darling, you'll do fine. I was very nervous on my weddin' day. I didn't 'ave an older sister to 'elp me. But I did fine." She pulled out my veil and puts it next to my dress.

"Fee, you tripped three times while you walked down the aisle."

"True. But Charles thought it was cute."

I breathed a big sigh. Felicity walked up to me and put her arms around my neck. She rested her chin on my head. "Sarah, I know tha' you're scared, but don't be. I'll be righ' there wit' you. An' Daniel won't care if you mess up, 'e'll be jus' as nervous."

"I know, but 'e's been acting really weird lately."

"Wha' do you mean?"

"'e's always talking to 'imself like there's someone else wit' 'im."

"Peculiar." I nod.

Just then Jennifer Francis opens the door.

"Fee?"

"Yeah?"

"Char an' the girls are 'ere."

"Oh wonderful!" She runs to the door and stops. "Sarah, don't worry about t'morrow." And she takes off again. Then Jennifer leaves. I sit in my room staring out the window, thinking. _Today is my last day as a single girl. I should make the best of it._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I ran all over town, gathering my girlfriends for a last girl's night out. We went to a fancy restaurant and had a great time.

"Samantha, thi' was a fabulous idea." Gemma said to me

"I know, we should do thi' again sometime. You know, _after_ Samantha's big nigh'!" Rachella nudged me as she spoke

"Rachella, stop bein' such a know-it-all!" I said back

"But it's true!" she replied

"You know wha' would make thi' nigh' even better?" Emily announced

"Wha'?" the rest of us replied

"We should go an' get some shots of vodka at Richard's bar."

"I don't know…"

"Aw, come on, Samantha! Thi' is your _last_ nigh' as a single girl, 'ave a little fun!" Gemma said

"Well… Alrigh'. But I'm only 'aving one shot."

"Fine." They all said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I didn't have one shot. I had twelve. By the time I had my tenth, I was drunk. I was so drunk that the girls had to carry me home and put me to bed. When I woke up that morning, I had a huge headache. Not the best way to start the day.

"Ow, my 'ead…" I moaned

I stumbled out of bed and washed up. I put on my robe and went downstairs. Mum, Felicity, Elizabeth, Elana, Catherine, Charles and my nieces were already downstairs, eating.

"So nice for you to join us, Sarah." Mum announced

"Yeah. I 'ad a rough nigh'." I said as I sat down next to Mum

"You mean getting' drunk an' 'aving your best friends drag you 'ome?" Felicity said

I jumped up. "Tha' was none of your business!!"

"Samantha," my mother said, grabbing my arm, "Calm down. An' Felicity Ann Margaret Manson, you 'ave no righ' to violate your sister's privacy."

"Mum, _please_. Samantha's life is like an open book! No one can resis' looking into it!"

"Tha' still gives you no righ'."

Felicity slams down her silverware and gets up. "I'm going for a walk. An' I'm taking my daughters." She grabs Georgina's hand and pulls little Joanne out of her chair. They quickly puts on their coats and walk out the door.

"Dad," Genevieve asks, "Where's Mum going?"

"I don't know, dear. But she'll be back soon."

"I 'ope so, the wedding's in a few 'ours." Mum finally spoke

I just stared down at my porridge.

"Speaking of which," I looked up. "Sarah, your bouquet arrived today."

"Fabulous." I looked down again.

"Why are you so glum, darling? It's your wedding day!"

"I know." I put my fork down. "I 'ave to go lie down for a little bit."

"Go righ' a'ead." Mum said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked up the stairs slowly and as I reached my room, I heard footsteps from behind me. I was really spooked so I just ran into the room next to mine. I slammed the door shut and held the door. My heart would not stop beating.

"So lovely for you to join us, Miss Manson…" a voice hissed

I looked up. A ghostly figure was in front of me. Hissing. Cackling. Reaching out towards me. I ducked.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?!" I cried out

"Your worst nigh'mare." The figure hissed. It grabbed my dress and pulled me to it. I screamed.

The last thing I remembered, the creature was slashing my face and chest. Then finally, the figure grabbed a comb from a table and stabbed me with it. Blood was pouring out of me. I screamed in pain and terror. I tried to pull the comb out of her grip but my hand just went through hers. The creature grinned an evil smile. Her fangs showed. My eyes rolled back and I passed out. In my dream, I could see everything that the creature was doing to me. She bit my neck and slashed me more. I was filled with pure terror. I knew that I was going to die. I just cried. I cried my eyes out.


	6. Sam's Dead

**Danny's POV**

I had just finished combing my hair for the ceremony. I bet Sam will look gorgrous. We'll look so good together in the wedding photographs. Just as I was putting on my tie, someone knocked on my door. I opened it. Elizabeth was standing in the hallway in a long black dress. She looked so sad.

"Elizabeth, wha's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She just cried.

"Come, come, now. Wha's all the tears abou'?" I lifted her head.

"Mum an' Dad want you downstairs. They're ready to go." She ran off sobbing.

I finished putting on my tie. I went downstairs. Mum was wearing a new blue dress. Dad had on a new suit.

"Daniel, sweetheart, you look wonderful." Mum said

"Thanks, Mum. Dad." I saluted him. He saluted back.

"You look great, son." I nodded. "Well, le's get a move on. Elizabeth Ann! Jasmine!!"

Jasmine came running in, putting on her gloves. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Elizabeth said, wiping away her tears

Mum was helping Georgina put on her coat.

Soon, we were all out the door, on our way to church. Elizabeth was still crying, so I put my arm around her.

"Elizabeth, darling, why are you still crying? We're supposed to be 'appy!"

She wiped away another tear. "I know, big brother, but I'm going to miss you once you get married."

"I'll still be around."

"But it won't be the same."

After that, we both remained silent until we got there. I went into the back room where all my friends where. I got ready and I went over my vows one last time. I wanted to make sure that I was prepared and wasn't the least bit nervous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sam's POV**

I watched Olivia's plan go into action. She hurried over to the church. She put on my gown and veil. It sickened me. At the last second, she flew back to the house and brought me over there. Then she took off the dress and veil and put it on me. _Well, at least I got to wear the gown,_ I thought. Next she searched around the back of the church and found a knife from the kitchen. She brought it back and made a huge slice in my dress, which also made a deep gash in my chest. Olivia then turned me over and stabbed me seventeen times in my back. My once white wedding dress was now a bloodstained rag. She grinned evilly and made one last gash. On my cheek. The blade went in so deep that it went into my mouth. Blood poured out of my mouth. Now my life was flashing before my eyes. The pain was unbearable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Danny's POV**

I stood at the alter waiting for Samantha to walk in. She should've been here a while ago. I wondered what was taking her so long. A half-hour later, a girl with long brown hair ran into the church, crying. She screamed something inaudiable. Then she disappeared. The whole congregation was spooked. We all just sat there in silence. Then after another thirty minutes, Samantha's sister, Felicity walked up to the alter. She whispered something to the priest. He nodded and she sat back down in her seat. The priest told me to go look for Samantha in the back room. Felicity had told him that Samantha wanted to see him. I ran into Samantha's changing room. I fell into shock as I opened the door. The walls were bloodstained, all the furniture was knocked over, pieces of clothing were all over, and Samantha was lying limpidly against the wall. I ran over to her side.

"SAMANTHA!!! Samantha, darling, can you 'ear me?! Samantha!! Please answer me!!" I grabbed her hand. "Don't leave me!! I'm righ' 'ere 'oney!! I love you! I love you!!" I knew that Samantha was dead. I sobbed over her lifeless body. Suddenly, my sadness turned to rage. It was all Olivia's doing. "Samantha, when I find Olivia, I'm going to make 'er pay for wha' she did. I'm not going to jus' leave you 'ere to die." I said between tears.

Just then I heard someone walk into the room.

"Daniel, get away from tha' girl! She's contaminated."

"Because of you..."

I heard her gasp. I turned around.

"Olivia, why?"

"You wanted 'er instead of me. Now she's dead. Pity, though."

I stood up. "No, no, no. _You_ killed 'er. Now since you've murdered Samantha, I can't marry you. Sorry, love."

"Daniel," she said, smiling, "I gave you everything. I dedicated my loife to you. Now we can finally marry an' you don't want to?"

"Olivia, I never wanted to marry you." I turned away from her.

"Wha'? You've always told me tha' you did!"

"I know."


	7. Massacre Wedding

"Why are you telling me tha' you never wanted to marry me?" Olivia pleaded

I faced the gruesome face that was Olivia's.

"I 'ave only known you for a short while. I've known Samantha since we were barely ten. Another thing, your mum and dad forced me to propose to you! I never wanted to marry you! I wanted to marry Samantha when we were young! But after _you_ were murdered, it took me five years to just get over the fact tha' I was a widower on my wedding day!" I screamed at her

She just stood there. Eyes thoughtless. Mouth dropped. "I-I-I'm so s'rry Daniel." She tried to throw herself on me. I caught her by her shoulders.

"Olivia, I can never forgive you fo' wha' you did."

I could see anger was building up in her eyes. She grabbed a knife that was on the table and tried to stab me with it. I grabbed her wrist and turned it around. I tried to plunge it into her. It phased right through her ghostly image.

"Oh, so tha's 'ow you want to play, eh Daniel?" She plunged the knife into my side and ran away. The pain was unbareable. I pulled the blade out of me. It was covered in blood. I was losing so much blood that I was slipping into unconsciousness. Right before I passed out, Jasmine came into the room. She saw me and Samantha coated in fresh blood. I saw her run away. I saw blurry figures come back a moment later. And that's all I remembered from that point.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks later, I woke up in the hospital wing in my house. There was a thick bandage around my stomach and waist. People were running around frantically as if someone had died. Then I heard a gasp and someone said, "Ev'ryone! Look! 'e's awake!" I was soon surrounded by tons of people. Mum sat beside me.

"Daniel, sweetheart, are you alrigh'?" she asked

"I think so, I'm jus' really sore." She hugged me tightly and tears were flowing down from her eyes. "Ah, ah, Mum, pain."

"Oh, s'rry darling." I smiled and she smiled back.

"We though' you were going t' be a goner." Dad said

"But you're a real figh'er, Daniel." Elizabeth told me

"Wha' about Samantha?"

The room was quiet.

"Daniel, Samantha died." Jasmine said quietly

"Not again." I buried my head in my hands

"Some things are jus' meant to be." Mum said softly as she rubbed my back

Mum was right. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be married.

"Well, we should be going. You stay an' res'." Mum said to me

Everyone left. I lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking. _Why does this always happen? There's got to be some explanation._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days later, I was allowed to leave the hospital wing. The bandage was still on me. The gash was pretty deep. I'm having a really tough time nowadays. But I have tons of friends and family who care about me. But every now and then, I see Samantha's ghost roaming the corridors of my mansion and hers. It's quite frightening. I miss her dearly, though. I just wish that she was still alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Then one day, I was in the parlor reading when someone knocked at the door. I opened it and this young girl was standing there.

"Daniel Fenton?" she asked

"Yes? And who migh' you be?"

"I'm Olivia Bradshaw. My mum knew your's."

"_Olivia Bradshaw_?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, Miss Bradshaw, come in, come in."

I knew it was the Olivia who killed Samantha but I didn't want to be rude.

"So, wha' brings you 'ere?" I ask her

"Well, I always wanted to meet my fiance."

"_Fiance_? Olivia, you mus' be mistaken. My fiance died years ago."

"Mum never told me tha' the betrothal was broken."

"It wasn't. She died on our wedding day."

"I'm so s'rry, Daniel."

"It's alrigh'. It wasn't your fault."

"I better go. It was nice meeting you anyway."

"Likewise." We exchanged smiles as she headed out the door.

I had to do something about this. Olivia was going to marry me again and this whole thing would start all over again. I can't take that much pain!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon, I found a exorcist who could help me. He said that to get rid of Olivia's spirit, I'd have to kill her human form. Then everything would go back to normal. But then I'd be killing an innocent girl. This would be one of the hardest decisions of my life.


	8. Finding You

A week later, Olivia was finally dead. I couldn't bear seeing her die painfully so I snuck into her house and slit her throat. The next day, almost everywhere I went, everyone was talking about how the Bradshaw girl had mysteriously died. I was sick of hearing about it. I wanted Samantha back already. That man said that once Olivia died, Samantha would come back. I searched everywhere for her, but no one seemed to know her whereabouts. They were just too preoccupied with Olivia's death to notice. Finally, I got through to Samantha's family. I headed over there to talk to her sister.

"So, Daniel, I 'ear tha' you're looking fo' my little sister." Felicity said

"Yes. I miss 'er dearly. Do you know where she is?" I asked

"No one knows, Daniel. I'm s'rry. But I always thought tha' if she ran away, she'd go t' Victoria 'ill. It's 'er favorite spot."

I nodded to her. "Did your family look there?"

"Yes, many times. We 'ope to find 'er in time fo' Christmas."

"I know you'll find 'er. 'ave faith."

We exchanged smiles.

"Thank you fo' stopping by, Daniel."

"Anytime."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The days went by quickly and we still had no luck finding Samantha. The gossip about Olivia had died down a little, but was still talked about. I didn't know how long people would still talk about her. It was starting to become irritating. But then again, it always was. Then one day, I was playing with Hermione in her room. I heard a knock at the door. I set little Hermione down on the bed and I opened the door. A man stood there. He gave me a telegram. I opened it. It read:

_Dear Daniel,_

_I know that you're terribly worried_

_about me, but I'm alright. I can't_

_tell you my location because it'll_

_jeapordize both our lives. I'll write_

_back to you as soon as I can._

_Truly yours,_

_Samantha Jolie Manson_

I stood there in shock. Samantha was alive. It worked. If I could find Samantha, things could turn out well. But the most important thing was that she was alive.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, I headed over to Victoria Hill. I saw a girl with long, black hair sitting on the hill, staring at the ocean.

"Samantha?" I called out

The girl turned around. "Samantha? My name's Anastasia."

"Oh, I'm terribly s'rry. I'm looking fo' a friend of mine."

"I'm the only one who's been 'ere all day. S'rry." she said in a gritting tone

Anastasia was very rude. The least she could do was to say it in a nicer tone. I walked down the hill and continued my search. Day and night I looked but no luck. She had to be _somewhere_ in the city if she knew that I was alive. Everyone knows everyone's business in this city.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Finally, after six days of looking, I got a lead on where Samantha might be. It was at this old, abandoned mansion out on Greek Hill. No one ever goes there anymore, except roudy teenagers looking for trouble. Anyway, I went there. As I opened the door to the empty house, I heard a low moaning noise. It came from the upstairs. I ran up there as fast as I could. Whenever I thought I was close to the moaning, it stopped and it moved to other places. After vigorous hours of running around the mansion, I got to the last door. It was in the attic. I slowly crept in. Suddenly, I heard a muffled scream. I found a candle lying on a dusty table. _Peculiar_, I thought. But then again, someone _did_ live here years ago. I lit the old candle and saw that there was a bloodstained door. I slowly reached for the knob. I opened the door and inside was the most horrible thing I'd have ever seen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A man was curled up right in front of the door. His eyes were bloodshot and full of anger. He hissed and jumped out at me. His clothes were torn and his expression was the scariest thing I'd ever seen before. He took a piece of glass from the broken window that was on the floor and made two cuts on my cheek. This man was clearly crazy. He could really hurt somebody---mainly me. I forced the piece of glass out of his hand and jabbed it into his chest. The man gasped out and bit my arm right before he collapsed. He was now dead. I ran into the closet and found the young girl I once loved, huddled in the back of the closet.

"Samantha? Are you alrigh'?"

"Y-y-yeah." she whispered

I held her. She was shaking in fear.

"It's okay, darling. It's alrigh'. I'm 'ere. I'm 'ere. Shhhhh..." I said as I stroked her soft, black hair

"D-daniel, I've missed you so much." she cried

"I missed you too. We should get you 'ome. You can tell me wha' 'appened on the way there."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As we walked slowly, Samantha told me her story. The last thing she remembered was Olivia killing her on our wedding day. The next thing she knew, she was in a cornfield right outside of Cornwall. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that she had to come back to London and tell me that she was alright. So, she snuck onto a hay carriage heading for Oxford. After she arrived, she said that she had walked through days of rain and snow. Those were the coldest nights of her life. When Samantha reached Hertford, some strange man grabbed her from behind and kinaped her. The next thing she knew, she was in the Greek Hill mansion, in a closet, with a strange man hovering over her. She was there for the past few weeks and had been trying to contact me ever since. Every day, the man would beat her 'till she bled. And now she walks with a limp because the man smashed her left calve bone and it would never be able to heal again. I felt so bad for Samantha. She had experienced near-death situations many times and I had only been thinking of myself whenever someone else was in trouble. I wanted to help Samantha so badly, but there was nothing I could do. She was going to be crippled for the rest of her life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When we reached Samantha's house, I knocked on the door. Felicity opened it. Tears suddenly filled her eyes. She hugged both of us.

"Samantha, darling, I've missed you so badly."

"So 'ave I, Fee. So 'ave I."

We sat down on the lounger in the parlor and talked.

"Where 'ave you been all this time? We've been looking fo' you fo' weeks!"

Samantha retold her story. Felicity was crying silent tears as she heard this. She was just glad that her sister was alive and alright.

"Well, I best be going before my parents start to worry."

"I'll walk you out, Daniel. I want to talk to you." She smiled.

We put back on our coats and stood outside the door.

"You wanted to---" Samantha put her arms around my neck and gave me a passionate kiss. Her cheeks were really red when she pulled back. "Wow." I said

She giggled. "Jus' a 'thank you' fo' 'elping me get out of tha' 'orrible place."

"Anytime." We both started to laugh. "I love you, pet."

"I love you too, love." I kissed her nose.

"Goodbye." she said

"Good day." I replied

She limped back into the house and closed the door.

_It's so good to 'ave 'er back._ I thought with a smile on my face.


	9. Final Wedding

**Sam's POV**

Since my first wedding dress was destroyed by Olivia at the wedding, Daddy had to go buy me a new one. This one was even lovelier. It was a floor-length gown with lace sleeves. It also had little roses on the collar. I felt like a princess when I wore it. It's also nice to know that Olivia won't be back again. At least I think so. But now since my leg is crippled, I have to have my sister help me down the aisle. Everyday I wished that this whole thing never happened. And then me and Daniel would be able to have children and live a happy life together. Now that's all changed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I stand in front of my mirror in my gown. Today's the day that Daniel and I get married. I twirl around to see what happens. But it's hard to because of my leg. Catherine slips into my room quietly and watches me twirl. When I turn around, I see a little girl there. She runs over and hugs me.

"Sarah, I don't want you t' go!" she cried

I knelt down. "Catherine, you know I'll still be 'ere. I'll visit you many times."

"But it won't be the same."

I sighed. "No, no it won't be. But wha's life wit'out taking chances, huh?" I smiled and she smiled back. "Besides, I'll still be wit' you. In your 'eart." I hugged her again. "Now you run along and get dressed. The ceremony's in an 'our." She ran out of the room and down the corridor. I slowly brushed my hair with the brush Mum gave me. I sighed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A half-hour later, Fee came into my room and told me that the carriage was here to take us to the church. I quickly grabbed my coat and veil and was in the carriage.

"My, my, wha's the 'urry? We still 'ave plenty of time." Fee said

"I know, but, I'm jus' anxious."

"Tha's normal, sweetie. You'll be fine."

The rest of the trip was silent. When we got there, I hopped out of the carriage and ran into my changing room. My bouquet was sitting on the table. I threw down my jacket and put on my veil. My hair was already curled perfectly and my teeth were white. I looked gorgeous. But something was missing.

"Sarah, the ceremony's not fo' another fifteen minutes. Relax." Fee exclaimed

I fell back into my chair and almost fell asleep. "Uh, Fee?"

"Yes?"

"I think my leg needs to be rebandaged."

She groaned and rebandaged my calve. "Anything else?"

"No, tha's it."

"Alrigh', then. I'll come get you when we're 'bout t' start."

"Alrigh'. Tha' sounds good."

She left. I quickly pulled out the little knife that was in my coat pocket and made tiny slits on my wrists. A little blood trickled down but it was barely noticable. I cleaned them off and put on my gloves. Fee came in again.

"Back already?"

"We're starting."

"Alrigh'. Coming."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Danny's POV**

I watched Samantha walk down the aisle gracefully. Although she did trip a few times. Mostly because of her leg. I didn't care about that. She was just the most beutiful thing I'd ever seen.

"...Do you, Daniel Fenton, take Samantha Manson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I looked at my bride. "I do."

"And do you, Samantha Manson, take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I threw my arms around Samantha and kissed her deeply. She threw the bouquet behind her and guess who caught it? Samantha's sister, Elizabeth Jane. She turned about three shades of red.

I whispered to my new wife, "I can't believe we're finally married."

"Me neither."

I kissed her again. The I took her hand. We ran out of the church into the carriage to begin our new life, as husband and wife.


End file.
